Misty stars
by Enight
Summary: This is about a struggling Clan. OK I suck with summaries! But I'm sure you've heard that a million times! Anyway, this will be worth you're time so R&R!
1. Prologue

s Moonlilly walked into the camp, she saw her cousin and leader, Nightstar, she purred and ran up to. "Oh Nightstar, guess what!" yowled Moonlilly.

"What is it this time?" she asked.

"Lightwhisker asked me to be his mate!" Moonlilly was so excited she wanted to bounce up and down like a little kit. But she knew better then to do that.

"Oh Moonlilly that's wonderful!" Nightstar pushed her nose into her fur affectionately, they may just be cousins but both their parents had died or left when they were very young and were as close as littermates. She knew Moonlilly had been after Lightwhisker for some time and was very happy for her. She knew she needed some strong smart cat in her life like Lightwhisker, especially since her brother, Goldenspirit had been stolen by Breezepaw. Moonlilly was also the clan deputy, so she had many responsibilities. Amberheart, the medicine cat and Moonlilly's best friend, walked in the camp with some herbs.

"Oh Amberheart, you'll never guess what's happened!" Said Moonlilly,

"I already know, Starclan told me." She replied.

"Huh? You do? Oh… but I'm excited! He's so brave, strong, and ….. Well, perfect to me." Moonlilly said.

"We know, you love him so much you would walk to Starclan and back for him." Said Amberheart, not unkindly, but gently.

"Yeah, why don't you guys go share tongues?" said Nightstar in a slightly teasing voice.

"I'll get you for that!" yowled Moonlilly. She jumped on her back and Nightstar rolled over, Moonlilly jumped sideways only to be pinned down by Nightstar. "Seems I can't win here huh." Purred Moonlilly. Just then she lunged upward, catching Nightstar by surprise and then dancing away. She shot out of the camp only to have Nightstar chase her out, there was a small river up ahead and she jumped into it, loving the feel of cool, smooth water around her fur and paws, and also knowing that Nightstar hated water.

"Cheater!" yowled Nightstar.

"You know how to swim, why don't you?" asked Moonlilly.

"You know I only swim when I absolutely have to!" she replied.

"So? This time could count." Purred Moonlilly.

"Not to me it doesn't!" said Nightstar. Moonlilly just shook her head and started swimming in the river, then, she froze horror filling her gaze. "Nightstar run!" she shrieked. All of a sudden, a giant wolf appeared! Running as fast as Windclan, they streaked away from the camp, knowing that if they ran that way they would be leading it towards the elders and other cats. "Moonlilly, go to the gorge!" yowled Nightstar

"You got it!" she replied. Not sounding scared at all just excited. Rolling her eyes, Nightstar just kept on running, thinking how carefree her cousin could be, though sometimes it would be considered dumbness. Sooner or later they got to the gorge, the wolf only two fox lengths behind them. Now Moonlilly looked scared! Her eyes were round and frightened. She suddenly whirled around, confused the wolf stopped, she jumped at its throat and clawed and bit till it was dead, they used this technique often in the woods. Panting hard she stopped. Nightstar looked at her seriously and said, "We must get back to camp, now."

Looking confused Moonlilly says, "But a wolf is nothing! We see them on our territory almost every day!"

"I-it's not that" blinking confusedly, but loyal, Moonlilly followed her leader home, racing ahead then doubling back, she could tell that Nightstar was upset about something but didn't know what it was. When they went into the fern tunnel Nightstar jumped on the ledge and yowled, "ALL clan cats gather beneath the ledge for an important announcement!" Lightwhisker was the first to run out, purring he ran up to Moonlilly and sat as close to her as he could. Moonlilly purred but signaled for him to be quiet. He nodded and looked up at Nightstar. "Everyone, it has recently come to my notice that we are encountering more and more trouble these days, and we need a good and strong cat to lead us. That is why I shall step down from being leader, and give the leadership to my deputy, Moonlilly. "

"But I-I can't! I'm not ready! Your not even on your 3rd life yet!" protested Moonlilly.

"Starclan has agreed with me and have already removed my extra lives."

"But-but I'm not ready!"

"It's to late. I am Nightember once again, tonight Amberheart will take you to the Moonpool, that is my final order as leader."

"At least stay as my deputy!" Moonlilly yowled with a note of desperation in her voice. Narrowing her eyes Nightember hesitated but finally agreed. Looking distraught Moonlillly walked up to Amberheart and said, "Why do I have to be leader? Ever since Blazestar died living here has gotten more and ,more difficult but Nightstar- I mean Nightember has always been a very good leader, why would she step down?"

Amberheart replied, " Not everything is simple Moonlilly, but everything has a reason. Nightember always knew you had more right than her as leader, she may have been good, but she always felt that she didn't belong there."

Moonlilly sighed and said, " Thank you Amberheart you have no idea how much that just helped, but I'm still unsure about this…" Amberheart looked at her and layed her tail on her should briefly in comfort and gestured for her to follow her, signaling that Moonlilly's journey to the Moonpool had begun. Gulping Moonlilly hastily followed her out the entrance and along the territory's edge. As they neared the moonpool Moonlilly's eyes widened at the sight. Amberheart looked at her in a way that said now is the time, take the chance. Moonlilly layed down and touched her nose to the cool water that smelled of the stars. She was all of a sudden standing alone on a strange looking mountain that somehow felt right to her. She was surrounded by cats with starlight in their pelts. She scanned the crowd and saw many cats she knew and one she didn't know. Her mother, Brokenheart, stepped forward gaping in astonishment Moonlilly said, "I have so many questions to ask" in reply her mother said,

"Dear one you know all the answers already in your heart! With this life I give you wisdom, use it in times of hard decision to guide you forward." Thinking this life would be gentle she gasped as a crisp sharp pain went through her she blinked her eyes watering and said,

"That has to be done NINE times!" Brokenheart purred and nodded. Looking up Moonlilly saw her father, Phantomtail, step forward she purred brightly and said, "I miss you, the whole clan still does, you were the best deputy ever!" He purred in return and said,

"It was my time and I was happy to go. With this life I give you courage, use it in the most dangerous paths in life, and I don't mean just battles. Another wave of pain went through Moonlilly. She waited for the next cat and gave a squeak of excitement when she saw Nightember's father, Bloodheart, step forward. Her eyes shining she stood still and waited for her next life.

"With this life I give you gentleness and caring use it when it seems right." Bracing herself she waited for the pain, but none came, instead a great passion and warmth seeped through her. She waited as the next cat came forward she did a little cat smile when Nightember's mother, Painstrike, Brokenheart's sister, came forward.

She said, "With this life I give you protection, use it to keep not only your clanmates but you as well safe." A burning sensation passed through Moonlilly as she received the life. Skypurr Painstrike and Brokenheart's other sister steped forward. She said,

"With this life I give you hope, use it in the darkest and most horrible times of your life, use to keep your clan hopeful as well." A fiery pain worse then the others so far wept through Moonlilly, she gasped and screwed up her eyes against it. Greatheart, her grandfather on mothers side, stepped forward Moonlilly bounced up and down like a little kit then calmed herself. Greatheart purred and said,

"With this life I give you patience, use it in the most frustrating times." Moonlilly almost purred as a great calm went through her. Featherdance, Greatheart's mate, stepped forward,

"With this life I give you pride, use it when others doubt you yet you know you are right in your ways." A burning stubbornness. Blazestar, the leader before Nightember, stepped forward. He looked at her and said,

"My how my little grandkit has grown! With this life I give you humor, use to cheer up clanmates in otherwise un-funny times when they need it." A lighthearted feeling went through Moonlilly and she purred. Then the cat she didn't recognize walked up she looke just like Brokenheart except for her fiery brown pelt and said,

"Moonlilly I'm your sister, we didn't tell you of me because it wasn't time. I was born in an earlier litter and died giving birth to kits, their father was from a different clan and they grew up there. I'm sorry. With this life I give you endurance, use it when you seem to be about to give up." A burning sensation passed through Moonlilly. Then it was over, she had her 9 lives. Her lost sister stepped back and was the first to yowl, "MOONSTAR! MOONSTAR! MOONSTAR!" they all joined in after that, then her dream faded and she woke up on a rock next to Amberheart. Amberheart only looked at her and said,

"You cant talk about it, come on, lets head home!" eyes shining with excitement she got up and started walking, feeling the pulse of all nine lives going throught her


	2. Lost warrior

As she walked in through the gorse tunnel the clan gathered beneath the ledge. Moonstar hesitated then jumped up and said,

"Let all cats gather beneath the ledge for this announcement!" as the clan gathered she quivered with apprehension, she looked down and swallowed the nervousness. "I am now your leader, StarClan welcomes me with warmth." There was a moment of silence then Lightwhisker started the cheer of

"MOONSTAR! MOONSTAR! MOONSTAR!" Moonstar purred to herself and jumped down, walking over to Lightwhisker she shared a look with him of joy. She jumped back up to the ledge and said,

"There's one more announcement to be made. I need to appoint my deputy, Nightember!" nervously Nightember slowly walked up and looked quickly at her mate, Vinetail, he averted her gaze and started talking to Sharppaw, Moonstar's apprentice, nervously. Frowning and thinking what's wrong with him? He's quieter then usual… something's up and I'm gonna find out what! She turned back to a frowning Nightember so she's noticed too Moonstar thought. "Nightember I appoint you as deputy of this clan! May your wisdom and gentle guidance help me when I'm too distracted at other times!" a few whiskers twitched at that

"I accept." Murmured Nightember touching her muzzle to Moonstar's shoulder and backing away quickly. Moonstar frowned noticing that she stumbled and that her cousin was getting fat! Then it hit her, Nightember was to have kits! She purred and looked at Vinetail he glanced away quickly, averting her gaze. Frowning Moonstar jumped down and stalked up to him.

"What's your problem Vintail?"

"Nothing!"

"Tell me. Now."

"Fine! But we have to leave camp." Frowning Moonstar let him lead the way out through the gorse tunnel getting to a clearing in the trees he turned around, took a deep brearth, and said, "I'm leaving. I can't be in the clan anymore. I have my reasons, but please, don't tell anyone."

"What! How can you! Nightember is going to have kits! Your just abandoning her!" Exclaimed Moonstar, fur bristling.

"I- I didn't know she was pregnant… but my mind wont be changed! I'm sorry! I really am…" muttered Vinetail crouching down guiltily.

"Sorry catches no prey." Moonstar replied. Whipping around and stalking away she left Vinetail standing alone in the clearing, his head hanging mouth gaping an eyes filled with guilt and regret. He thought to himself, I didn't know… But I have to leave! Being a loner is the only way I won't endanger my clan! No… not my clan anymore. My kits though… I'll never know them…! Shaking his head to clear he walked away and back toward camp, feeling like a stranger in his own home. He looked at Moonstar and she glared at him back. He nodded and frowning she jumped onto the ledge to announce his leaving. She made the announcement and watched as the gasps of horror went through the crowd. Head down Vinetail looked despairingly on at his former clan. Nightember just was too shocked to say anything at all. She hung her head and, tail dragging in the dust, made her way to the warriors den.

"No Nightember, your sleeping in the nursery!" Yowled Moonstar and Amberheart at the same time. Looking surprised and glancing at her belly in wonder she gaped in despair. Moonstar looked on helplessly as she watched Vinetail leave for the last time, he would be sorely missed... She frowned in confusion as Amberheart walked toward

"StarClan sent me a dream… Sunkit has a prophecy, When the Sun shines on Dawn's day is when a Strike from above will reveal all." Amberheart said calmly.

"This is good or bad?"

"Both."

"Oh… Well.. I'm having kits!"

"I know that too, I know how cats become mates!"

"Well if you'll excuse me I AM quite tired after the biggest day of drama ever!"

"Goodnight Moonstar."

"Night Amberheart!" smiling a little cat smile Amberheart walked toward her aprentice, Silverpaw, and said,

"Tomorrow we're going out to gather comfrey and cobwebs, ok?" Silverpaw nodded to agree. Yawning and flicking her tail Moonstar and Lightwhisker made their way to the leader's den to sleep until dawn.


End file.
